Sakura naplója
by Naija-chan
Summary: Gondolkoztál már azon, milyen, ha együtt élsz régi szerelmeddel? Sakurával pont ez történt! Sasukét visszahozta, és maximális felügyelett kell tartania... persze Sasuke jól tudja, mi Sakura gyengéje. 100%-os SasuSaku ecchi-vígjáték Naija-chantól. *


Május 24.

Mindenre számítottam… csak erre az egyre nem…

Ott álltam Tsunade irodájában… se kép, se hang… legalábbis nagyon reméltem, hogy csak hallucinálok. Egy 'B' szintű küldetés… szerinte… ha azt nézzük, hogy én milyen veszélyeknek vagyok kitéve, akkor az 'S' szintből is bőven kilóg. Kész! Veszélyeztetett faj lettem! De nem, nem… nem kell pánikolni, mérjük fel a helyzetet: pont a hormonfelhőkben úszkáló 17 évesek közé tartozik. Akaratán kívül hurcolták ide. 'S' szintű bűnöző, akivel egy kis ideig még nem akartam találkozni… ráadásul… még jóképű is…

Mit vagyok veszélyeztetett?

**Már ki is haltam!**

Ezt nem úszom meg szárazon… akarom mondani, szűzen. Egy fedél alatt… Uchiha Sasukéval?! Maximális felügyelet alatt kell tartanom éjjel-nappal… nem… ez biztos csak egy rossz vicc…

Megértetted, ugye, Sakura? – nézett rám Tsunade szúrós tekintettel.

Najó… hol a kandikamera? – kérdeztem, és szétnéztem az irodában.

Ez nem vicc! – rivallt rám mesterem. – Amint látod, volt csapattársad visszatért! És mivel közveszélyes, felügyelet alatt kell tartanod!

Jó, jó, de nem lehetne valaki más, aki… fiú?

Nem! – az asztalra csapott. – Nincs apelláta! Megértetted? Te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes őt kordában tartani!

Na persze…

Naruto küldetésen, Ino nem vállalja, a fiúk nagy része pedig utálja őt! Te vagy az egyetlen! AZ EGYETLEN!!!

Jó, megértettem… de… ugye… nem kell egy… egy… egy ágyban aludnunk?

Igaza van – vágott közbe leendő ingyenélőm. – Semmi kedvem egy ágyban aludni ezzel a… - végignézett rajtam. – Deszkával…

BaDUMM! **A srác halott**… első dolgom, hogy mérget teszek a vacsiba…

Jól figyelj rám, Sasuke… ha egy… egyetlenegy ujjaddal is hozzá mersz nyúlni Sakurához… én megöllek… széttéplek, MEGÉRTETTED?! **SZÉTTÉPLEK!!!**

Sasuke meg sem szeppent. Nyugodtan az ablakhoz sétált. Belegondolni is rémes, hogy ilyenkor mi járhat a fejében… az előbbi megjegyzése után már mindent kinézek belőle… túl sok mindent.

Jól van… - sóhajtott Tsunade. – Sakura, van másik szobád?

Igen, Hokage-sama! – csillant fel a szemem.

Nagyszerű. Van még kérdés? – nézett szét rajtunk. – Nincs? Akkor menjetek békével…

Egyszerre indultunk az ajtó felé. Már fél lábammal kint voltam, mikor Sasuke a vállamnál fogva visszarántott, és előttem ment ki.

Itt már nem méreg lesz…

A saját két kezemmel **MEG-FOJ-TOM!!! **

Narutónak is most kellett küldetésre mennie… miért mindig én?!

Hey, megmozdulsz még ma?

Előhalásztam a kulcsot a zsebemből, és kinyitottam vele az ajtót.

Fáradj be… - motyogtam kedvetlenül.

Hm… amint látom, egyedül élsz.

Már nem… - sóhajtottam lemondóan. – A szobád az emeleten van. Lépcső mellett, jobbra…

Bementem a szobámba, és ledőltem az ágyra. Nem… ez nem lehet… egy házban… VELE?! Kicsit örültem… nagyon kicsit. De ebből az együttlétből úgysem lesz semmi. Ebben biztos vagyok.

Ledobtam magamról minden cuccot, és a szekrényhez mentem. Erős vágy késztetett arra, hogy fölvegyek valami passzosat.

Nem, mintha panaszkodnék, de üres a hűtő…

EEEEK!!!! **Bugyi rajtam, melltartóm csak félig takart.**

Bocs, rosszkor jöttem… - kisomfordált az ajtón. Ezt tuti, direkt csinálta! És itt elborult az agyam. Úgy, ahogy voltam, kirontottam a szobából.

Te idióta… te elmebeteg, élősködő…

Hé, várj! Állj le egy kicsit…

… egoista, nagyképű, pszchihopata, szadista, perverz disznó!!!

Sakura… higgadj le…

Higgadjak le? Azután, hogy csak úgy benyitsz? Tudtad, hogy öltözök, mi? PERSZE, HOGY TUDTAD!

Várj! Csak… csak… NE GYERE KÖZELEEEEBB!!!

A váza megállt a kezemben. Sasuke az asztalterítővel próbálta elállítani az orrából folyó vért.

Jól van… először is: kapcsold össze a melltartódat!

Óvatosan letettem a vázát a kezemből, és Sasuke tekintetét figyelve összekapcsoltam az említett ruhadarabot.

Nagyszerű… és most azt beszéljük meg, hogy mi legyen az ebéd!

„Ch… tipikus férfi… mindig csak a hasára gondol…"

De… előtte öltözz fel!

Visszarohantam a szobába. Már most márciusban dög meleg volt, úgyhogy egy has pólóban, és egy nem túlságosan rövid miniszoknyában simán rohangálhattam anélkül, hogy egy kicsit is fázzak. Nem vagyok híve ezeknek az „alakkiemelős" cuccoknak, de most kivételt tettem. Felrohantam a lépcsőn. Az előbbi esetből okulva bekopogtam az ajtón.

Megyek… - morogta. Résnyire nyitotta az ajtót.

Ramen, és sushi.

Tessék? – kijött a szobából, és az ajtófélfának támaszkodva várta a választ értelmetlen hadarásomra.

Az ebéd… ramen, és sushi… házi készítésű. Jó lesz?

Őm… aha… ja… - olyan furcsa volt a tekintete… mintha nem is a szemembe nézett volna, hanem…

Óóóó… és a vacsi alma lesz wasabi szósszal, a körítés anpan lesz. Mit szólsz?

Aha, jó lesz…

És totál hülye vagy, ugye?

Ja… aha… igen…

Hhh… perverz disznó…

Ez az alak, aki egy fedél alatt dekkol velem, nem Sasuke… hanem egy gonosz ikertestvér, aki marha perverz, és így akar kikészíteni engem. Biztos így van. És, ha ez így van, akkor a támadásra védekezéssel kell válaszolni. Úgyhogy még ma este összeállítok egy tervet Sasuke minden gyanús mozzanatára. Minden próbálkozását elutasítani, és, ha mégis ARRA kerülne sor… nah, akkor **TÉNYLEG** védekezni kell! Kemény meló lesz, az biztos… és fárasztó… mert már most a régi Sasukét látom benne… és ez nem szerencsés… nagyon nem…


End file.
